Talk:Tobi
Family Should it be included that his living family members are Sasuke and Itachi? Sasuke9031 20:18, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :We have little to know proof that they are related or how they are related. If I'm correct, someone could be apart of a clan and not be related to anyone.--TheUltimate3 22:13, 5 November 2007 (UTC) **But, the Uchiha clan carries a "bloodline limit". And the Sharingan is a trait associated with that blood. So...everyone in the Uchiha clan MUST be related. In order to have the same type of DNA necessary to produce that abnormality, they must share a common ancestor and therefore all be related, if nothing more than distant ancestors. 205.133.131.16 01:39, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Not entirely true... Kakashi Hatake has the Sharingan because it was transplanted, and he's not an Uchiha. But that's not the point... Sure they may have a distant ancestor who is common to them... But if you look a few billion years back in history, you and I could share an ancestor. That doesn't make it notable... Once you say "This person is the grandson of my great uncles great aunt" it has little point... The Family section is meant for immediate and notable family, not everyone who is in the same clan as them. That's why we have the template which groups every member of a clan into that clan. There's no point in putting every Chuck, Noris, and John who is in the same clan inside a box of someone's family, quite simply because it degrades the list and makes the important people who's relations to the character are more crucial to the series harder to find. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 5, 2008 @ 01:49 (UTC) Adding this now. Tobi is Madara, Deal with it. Well, the title says it all, but in case you still think otherwise, here is the Great Kawa's words on the subject, which is so far the most insightful, well thought out reasoning thus far. Until this is debunked, its "law" so says Wikipedia's Naruto Taskforce. lright, I'll clear this up for the people who are clueless as to Japanese. I am no expert, but I am taking the JLPT and I have studied Japanese and act as an amateur translator. What Tobi says exactly is:「写輪眼の本当の力が・・・このうちはマダラの力が 」Which in roumaji transliterates to "Sharingan no hontou no chikara ga...kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga." Which in English literally means: "The Sharingan's true power...this/that, Uchiha Madara's power." Now, I and other amateur translators suggested on the forums where this Japanese was discussed that it meant he was referring to the "power of Uchiha Madara" which meant the Sharingan or something like that. However, expert translators and native Japanese have said that the "kono" which is usually used as a demonstrative adjective for "this/that (object)" is used sort of as a pronoun in reference to himself (a supervillain way, some translators said as when Zabuza said "Kono Momochi Zabuza" to refer to say "I am Momochi Zabuza") and his power. And the translation has been looked at over and over again by experts in Japanese and that seems to be the general consensus. So, wisen up and accept the translation! The great kawa 01:47, 28 July 2007 (UTC Thank you.--TheUltimate3 03:09, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::And in ch. 383, Pein refers to his talk with MADARA UCHIHA. Madara uchiha99 14:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 U know the Category: Uchiha page? Well, it's empty now; I took the liberty to put it all in the Category: Uchiha clan page. The reason I mention this is because I need a Jonin to delete the page for me (i'm a genin, i can't) Madara uchiha99 23:00, 29 November 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :I already know, I was the one that did the move. I'm just waiting for the category to actually empty out, there are still some images that shouldn't even be inside of a clan category there. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 1, 2007 @ 03:31 (UTC) :I knew you did that. Well, I just deleted the links from the dead page to the images. Madara uchiha99 17:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 ::Thank you for the clarification. I saw no reference to Tobi referencing himself as Madara, since I read a fan-translated version of the chapter, so I was confused as to how such a conclusion came to be. --Dubtiger 03:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Uh... I'm confused. What's a Hanyo? I'm just wondering because someone said Tobi was one on the wiki. Madara uchiha99 23:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 Okay, I did some searching, and i found out that a hanyo is a half demon. This may be because of the theory on the Naruto forums that Madara Uchiha's father was a tengu. This theory is undeniably backed up, but it has not been completely verified. I'm gonna edit this page now. Madara uchiha99 23:09, 2 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 differense in anime/manga in the Anime it is Tobi who says "Tobi is a Good boy", that or Zetsu's other half have a very simillar voice :P also i suggest ther should be a picture of "old" madara i.e the way he looked like in shodaimes time :Whoever you are: good luck in finding a pic of olden Madara: there are none, except maybe a statue of him at the Valley of the End. --Dubtiger 03:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::There is a picture, (which I believe I have) but as of now it should remain Tobi. Cause technically, Tobi is the original version and thats how its usually done. (Like we use a picture of Part I Naruto instead of a Part II.) Likewise, we don't know if Madara really looks like that, but we do know he looks like Tobi now.--TheUltimate3 03:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yup, if you have one to upload it would fit in the content of the article though. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 6, 2007 @ 05:17 (UTC) :Hey, actually I can get that pic. Though I'm very much unfamiliar with uploading pics and such here :( But I'll try. 205.133.131.16 01:41, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::You'll need a user account to upload it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 5, 2008 @ 01:49 (UTC) Main image Where this article currently has a picture of Tobi as he appears in the anime, is this really the most definitive image for depicting Madara Uchiha? Where this does reflect his current appearence in the series, it could be argued that as Tobi is essentially a disguise for Madara Uchiha, this image does not reflect the "true" Madara. Further, a number of characters have had alterations to their appearence throughout the course of the series, such as Kabuto in terms of his integration of Orochimaru's remains, or Jiraiya in terms of his sage mode, or to a lesser extent the Third Hokage's appearence in flashbacks. In regards to the fairly consistant traits within these characters' physical appearences, neither Kabuto or Jiraiya are depicted primarily with these alterations, nor is the Third Hokage depicted primarily in his youth. On that note, the most consistant depiction of Madara as of this point in the series is his appearence during the founding of Konoha, as he has not yet been shown outside of his Tobi persona, which can debatably be seen as a little more than a disguise, it would seem to follow that Madara's appearence during the founding of Konoha is his most definitive appearence. 24.24.90.148 03:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually the most consistent depiction of Madara would be Tobi, as he as actually appeared more times as Tobi then the flashbacks of Madara. Thats really my main gripe about changing the picture. At the moment, we know what exactly Madara looked like at the moment he was revealed in the story, as Tobi (even with all that mystery behind him) he was still Madara.--TheUltimate3 03:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, all those other characters took a role previously in the series and then had their appearances changed later. The difference with Madara is the fact that he was actually introduced into the series as Tobi and is the one actively taking a part in the plot. Madara Uchiha is a historical figure, his past identity basically. So we basically use Tobi's appearance not because it was first, but because this is the first appearance we see that takes an active role in the story's plot. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 26, 2008 @ 06:39 (UTC) Well, the way things are going, in the next issue we'll have a nice, juicy main image. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 20:45, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Why? Why? Why? I Swear! Seriously, this is the longest ever drawn out retard fest promoting a conjecture that is so unbelievably vague and dubious I had to witness 23 pages of postings on Narutofan Forums where people were drawing out over arching arguments mingled with insults and flaming all around. For something like Tobi being Madara drawing out so much bickering, it has no right being posted as a fact within a wiki. Plus - man, is it me or is everyone ignoring the fact that in the last issue of the manga, Naruto issue 396, Tobi unmasks and is revealed to possess an active right eye Sharingan, where Kakashi has an active left Sharingan. I mean, this is a dead-as-a-door-nail give away as to who Tobi really is. I don't care about the prior posting that says "Tobi is Madara - Deal With It." I honestly think the guy that posted that is a dye of the wool fan of the theory that Madara is extremely long lived. I mean Kakashi was visibly spooked. And any guy who gets spooked like that could only get that way when knowing full well that every Uchiha ever accounted for in Hidden Leaf, let alone sucking in breath, is dead, minus two. Sure, the guy referred to himself as Uchiha Madara, but there were plenty of other guys who spoke, read, and wrote Japanese that disputed that the words the guy, Tobi, used were "...like Uchiha Madara" in reference to the potential power he wished to acquire: (paraphrasing) "To acquire power likened to Uchiha Madara". So frankly, I think you guys are going to eat your very own words when its shown that it was Uchiha Obito gallivanting around the whole fuckin' time. Plus to base an entry on the word of someone who claims this or that is a poor excuse to include it as a wiki entry. I won't bother changing the entry here for Tobi, but I'm sure someone will once word gets out. I can almost guarantee it. - Psypho 20:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC)